


Just Let Me Love You (My Angel, My World)

by awsumxash



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsumxash/pseuds/awsumxash
Summary: Days are busy, and times are hard, but at the end of the day we have each other.Gulf had a hard day, Mew wants to spoil him.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Just Let Me Love You (My Angel, My World)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanaxmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaxmew/gifts).



> To a very dear friend, for her birthday. Sidd, I'm so glad to have you in my life, and I'm so lucky I was able to gift you something personal for your birthday. Thank you, for letting me share it, and for naming it for me. 
> 
> Title is taken from BTS' Serendipity, Jimin's song. Sidd gave me some options, and... Somehow I chose serendipity for a MewGulf fic. 
> 
> Written in November, just after Gulf's graduation.

A groan slipped out of Gulf's throat as he reached his arms above his head in a deep stretch. His back cracked before he curled back into the covers, humming in the comfort of a warm cocoon. Seconds later though a frown creased his brow as he scrunched his face in dissatisfaction, something was missing. He cracked an eye open, reaching out in front of him for the man he woke curled around most days. His other eye opened as his frown deepened, _where_ had his faen gone now? 

He shoved down the blankets and rustled his hair a bit, working on getting out of bed. He grabbed Mew's button up, shrugging it on and buttoning just a few buttons to give him some semblance of warmth in the chill of the morning. He shuffled down the hall and paused to lean against the door frame to the kitchen, where Mew had been making breakfast. 

Normally, on regular mornings, they'd work around each other. Every morning a practiced dance, coming together at the same time to have each of their parts of breakfast ready at the same time. Sometimes one of them would make a special meal, the other wrapped around them from behind just to be close, giving comments or random stories and kisses.

He watched food be plated, fruit be cut, and the dishes had just slid into the sink when his arms had gone round Mew's waist. "Just in time tua aeng, breakfast." 

Gulf hummed and tucked his face into his Phi's neck, pressing a few soft kisses there before withdrawing and resting his chin on Mew's shoulder. His lip had pouted slightly, just enough to be noticeable before he spoke back, "thank you Phi." 

Mew's head leaned over to bump him slightly, resting atop Gulf's for just a moment. "After breakfast we can go back to bed for awhile, if you'd like." 

The smile Gulf gave could have warmed Mew's darkest days, he knew it was his influence that Mew had even suggested going back to bed so late in the morning. "Shai, thilak, that sounds nice." 

A kiss pressed to Mew's shoulder before Gulf grabbed their plates and they made their way to the table, plans of doing anything other than spending the day together had been shoved aside. Small talk buzzed, quiet comfortable silences loomed, food was shared, glances stolen. 

Mew finished first, taking the opportunity to just gaze at Gulf as he ate the breakfast he had prepared. Gulf's eyes closed and he hummed in contentment every so often, the food perfect that morning. 

They cleaned up quietly, turning everything about the washing up onto autopilot before Mew's hand had wrapped around Gulf's waist. It tightened briefly, slid off slowly, and danced across Gulf's bare skin, eventually made its way to his hand where he slot his fingers between Gulf's own. They fit together like they were made to belong to each other, and maybe they were, it had felt like that for a long time. 

They looked down at their hands, Mew tugging Gulf into his side, inhaling the soft meadow smell that was so beautifully Gulf. Sunshine, grass, vaguely floral, and it made him feel at ease and warm, cloaked in comfort. 

Mew's free hand came up to run through Gulf's hair, pulling his head close enough to kiss his forehead. "You know tua aeng, you may be the one thing I never planned…" his breath hitched a moment, tightening his grip a bit, "but you light my soul on fire. It couldn't have been anyone else but you na, never in a million years." 

Gulf's breath huffed out, his hand coming up to clutch at Mew's heart, fingertips pressed into his skin. He'd tucked his head back into Mew's neck, kissing the side of it for a moment while he gathered himself. His shyness had become mostly overcome, but Mew still flustered him all the time. "Mew… you walked into my heart like you belonged there, broke down my walls. I've never fit with anyone the way that we do. I like the way we feel together. In the end…" his fingers dug into Mew's chest, he leaned back, his eyes sparkled as if the sun was reflected off them. "In the end it was always you, thilak. It couldn't have been anyone else, but you." 

Mew smiled, and pulled him close, giving him the softest of kisses before dragging him back to bed. They hadn't often had time to have days like that, lazy, slow, warm, alone. Gulf curled into Mew's side and Mew's fingers wove into Gulf's hair, gently massaging his scalp as they watched another show Mew had recommended to him but he'd refused to watch alone. Mew liked sharing experiences, and Gulf gave him the gift of his presence and reaction every time they did something Mew wanted. 

-

They'd spent the day together, sharing stories that weren't important, slow and soft kisses, and planned for the coming week. They were both extremely busy, and so times like these were cherished. 

Gulf smiled as he padded towards the bathroom, Mew's shirt sliding down his shoulders and cast aside. He walked into the bathroom to Mew pouring probably too much bubble bath into the running water in the tub, and crossed behind him to grab towels. Mew had glanced at him and smiled before turning back to watch the tub fill. "I promised you a day of relaxation after your graduation, I hope I've succeeded so far tua aeng."

Gulf came over, his fingers skittered slowly up Mew's arm, eliciting goosebumps on his skin and a shiver up his spine. Every time they touched it felt like electricity, as if their bodies acknowledged on a visceral level that they belonged together. His hand reached Mews shoulder and squeezed a few times before he started rubbing circles into Mew's neck. "Phi all I need is a day with you, everything was amazing, as it always is." 

Mew's hand reached to his hip, tugging him into his lap to nuzzle into his neck. "You deserve to be spoiled like this every day. I'm just sorry we don't get to do that every day." 

Mew's pout ripped a snort from him, the ridiculousness and dramatics of his faen truly knew no limits. "Ma ma ma, i wouldn't know what to do with myself if we didn't have all this work. And you love what you do just as much as I do Phi." 

His Phi whined, pressing further into Gulf's neck. His muffled voice was barely discernable as he spoke "I know na yai nong. But I wish I had you to myself always."

"You have me, now, and always." 

Gulfs hand shot to Mew's bicep as he lifted him when he stood, Mew's grip around his back never leaving and his other under his knees in a bridal carry. Tucked in close to Mew's chest he was secure in the knowledge that Mew would take care of him, protect him, always. 

"I'll be with you as long as you'll have me." 

A kiss dropped on the top of his head as Mew stepped into and sunk into the tub with him, pulling him closer still. He washed him slowly, with gentle motions, focusing on the rhythm of his hands gliding over Gulf's soft skin. His movements were methodical, almost lulling Gulf into a half awake state, sleep just on the edge of his mind because of how soothing the feeling was. Mew had promised relaxation, and he delivered in spades. 

Mew had done everything all day, cooking, cleaning, watching, listening, devoting as much of his attention as he possibly could. Gulf loved these days best, the ones they treated each other as if they were lovers who hadn't seen each other in years and after they reunited they just wanted to reinforce how deeply their bond ran. It worked, every chance they had they spent the day taking care of each other. 

Before his graduation it had been Mew for the Maya awards, Gulf had gifted Mew a yes day to celebrate. He'd done everything asked with a smile, and ended the day collapsing onto the bed with Mew tucking himself around him. All their bare skin sliding against each other and sharing the warmth of the other the perfect end to the day. 

Now Mew’s fingers had worked into his hair, scrubbing and massaging shampoo into his scalp so well that Gulf let out a small moan of contentment. Mew was talented with his fingers, he knew this, and yet every time Mew touched him he was surprised once more by the way his fingers worked over his skin with the perfect pressure to call every nerve ending to attention. When they finally pulled away to rinse him instead he pouted, immediately missing the pressure and warmth. 

They returned soon enough, squeezing his shoulders a bit before a kiss dropped onto Mew's favorite spot. "All done na, let's get out. I'll rub you down with some lotion and we can watch whatever you want. Okay tua aeng?" 

Gulf hummed and scooted forward to let Mew stand up first. "That sounds just about perfect Boo." 

Mew got their towels ready before he pulled Gulf out of the tub, ready to rub him dry and fluff his hair a bit after toweling it off. Their smiles and touches were lingering, barely leaving each other unless necessary. They made their way slowly back to bed, Mew grabbed things along the way and Gulf went to lay face down in the bed, his head turned slightly to the side. 

Mew came over to kneel over top of him, and squeezed lotion into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. His hands glided over the expanse of Gulf's back, working out any of the left over stiffness from working and standing so much over the past week. His day had been spent spoiling Gulf to no end, his favorite way to spend the day. A soft smile graced his face, grateful beyond measure to be able to do this small thing for Gulf. 

His hands worked from top to bottom, going from shoulders to the top of Gulf's bum which he perched over. The lotion had been worked in, all that was left to do was a kiss to the back of Gulf's shoulder before he moved to finish Gulf's lower half. 

It was a mimicry of what they'd done during filming, his fingers pressed into Gulf's arches, wanting all tension gone from his body. Gulf smiled over at him, heart eyes undeniable in the face of his faen pampering him so much. "Rak na thilak." 

Mew's smile set his heart on fire, a yearning to be closer overcame him, even though they were already tangled in each other. "Rak na tua aeng." 

Mew crawled up the bed to lay down, his arms opened for Gulf to slide in against him. Gulf curled into Mew’s side and his head on Mew’s chest. Mew’s fingers slid their way up and down his back, a feeling Gulf had come to associate with home. "You are my sun, my moon, and all of my stars na Bii." 

Gulf inhaled slowly, almost every sense devoted to just taking in all that he loved about Mew. He smelled of citrus and mint and something vaguely like the ocean, saltwater and warmth. "The moon is beautiful." 

"Yes, indeed it's beautiful."


End file.
